Amelias Geschichte
by Alistanniel
Summary: Der Schatzplanet. Amelia erzählt Delbert auf sein Bitten hin ihre Geschichte, die sie eigentlich lieber für sich behalten hätte.


_Inhalt: Amelia erzählt Delbert ihre, nicht besonders schöne, Geschichte   
Kategorie: ???   
Disclaimer: Die Figuren mit Ausnahme von Amelias Eltern und Brüdern gehören Disney   
Author's Note: Ich habe mir mal Gedanken über Amelias Vergangenheit gemacht. Sicher, sie könnte auch eine ganz normale Kindheit gehabt haben, aber dann wärs ja langweilig ;)_

* * *

  
  
  


**Amelias Geschichte**   
  
_von Alistanniel_

  
  
  
Es war ein langer Tag gewesen und Amelia war sichtlich müde. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass es so anstrengend war sich um Babys zu kümmern. Fast immer schrie einer der vier. Doch jetzt waren William, Daisy, Lily und Rose endlich eingeschlafen und Amelia konnte eine Verschnaufpause einlegen.   
Es zog sie zu dem Fach des Regals, in dem ihre Lieblingslektüre Platz gefunden hatte. Hinter einem Stapel Bücher befand sich ein ziemlich abgenutztes hölzernes Kästchen. Genau dieses nahm sie jetzt heraus und öffnete es. Der Inhalt beschränkte sich auf ein mit einem farbigen Einband versehenes Büchlein, ein etwas zerknittertes Foto und einen Lederbeutel.   
„Was ist denn das?" sagte in dem Moment eine Stimme hinter ihr, worauf sie sich umdrehte und in Delberts Gesicht blickte.   
„Ich dachte du schläfst?"   
„Na ja, die Couch ist nicht sehr bequem", antwortete er mit einem Grinsen. Dann sah er demonstrativ auf das Kästchen, das Amelia in den Händen hielt. „Deine Schätze?"   
„So kann man es wohl nennen."   
„Du hast mir noch nie etwas von deiner Kindheit erzählt, nicht ein einziges Mal hast du von deiner Familie gesprochen." Er setzte einen Blick auf, dem sie einfach nichts abschlagen konnte.   
„Bitte erzähl mir was es mit diesen Dingen auf sich hat."   
„Das ist doch nur mein altes Tagebuch, ein Foto meiner Familie, und..."   
„Und?"   
„In dem Beutel befinden sich die Reste eines Modellschiffes, das auf meinem Fensterbrett stand, als ich noch klein war. Es fiel einem Brand zum Opfer. Du siehst also, es ist bloß alter Kram."   
„Nein, es sind deine Erinnerungen. Und ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mich daran teilhaben lässt." Er sah seine Frau liebevoll an.   
Amelia bedachte ihn mit einem niedergeschlagenen Blick. „Ich denke nicht, dass du das hören willst."   
„Doch will ich."   
„Also gut. Ich werde dir meine Geschichte erzählen. Aber sag dann nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt."   
  
  
Es war ein milder Tag Mitte Juni. Ich war damals sieben Jahre alt und spielte mit meinen drei Brüdern Jon, Mick und Dan im Garten. Als wir hörten, wie das Eingangstor geöffnet wurde, stürmten wir wie auf Kommando los, lieferten uns ein Wettrennen um das Haus und erreichten gleichzeitig unseren Vater. Wir hätten ihn von den Beinen gerissen, wäre er auf den Ansturm nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Nach einem Monat im All war er endlich wieder daheim. Unser Jubelgeschrei schluckte alle Versuche Mom zu begrüßen.   
Im Haus angelangt umarmte Dad zuerst einmal Mom und dann nacheinander jeden von uns Kindern. „Was hast du uns mitgebracht, Daddy?" fragten meine Brüder im Chor.   
Lächelnd griff er nach seiner Reisetasche und beförderte drei Schachteln zutage. Zwei davon gab er den Jungs, die sich sofort daran machten sie zu öffnen. Die Dritte war für mich bestimmt. Begeisterung machte sich bei Jon, Mick und Dan breit, als sie die zwei Spielzeugschiffe in den Händen hielten. Ein Handelsfrachter und ein Piratenschiff waren es.   
„Danke Daddy, du bist der beste!" Ihre Freude hielt allerdings nur so lange an, bis sie sahen, dass auch ich ein Schiff bekommen hatte.   
„Weißt du was das ist?" fragte Dad, als ich es in den Händen hin und her drehte. „Das ist ein Modell von meinem Schiff."   
„Die Stargazer!", entfuhr es mir ehrfurchtsvoll. „Es ist wunderschön, danke Daddy."   
„Hey, warum bekommt die doofe Amy ein eigenes Schiff?" quengelten die Jungs.   
Dad musterte die drei kopfschüttelt. „Habt ihr euch eure Schiffe schon angesehen? Die haben ganz tolle Sound und Lichteffekte. Probiert mal die Laderkanonen, dann seht ihr es. Amelias Schiff dagegen hat das nicht, es ist ein Modell und kein Spielzeug."   
„Aber ihres ist viel schöner!" Sie hörten erst auf zu meckern, als sie die Kanonen ausprobiert hatten. Die Effekte beschäftigten sie eine Weile.   
  
Dad ging mit mir in mein Zimmer und platzierte das Schiff auf dem Fensterbrett.   
„Hier sieht es doch gut aus, oder was meist du?"   
„Ja, der Platz ist genau richtig", stimmte ich sofort zu.   
  
Als er wieder weg war, schaute ich das Schiff eine Weile an. Es wirkte so unglaublich echt. Von dem Namensschriftzug, über die Kanonen bis zu den Solarsegeln. Fast glaubte ich Dad zu sehen, wie er über das Deck ging. Ob er wohl wusste, was für eine Riesenfreude er mir damit gemacht hatte?   
  
Als ich am nächsten Tag mein Zimmer verließ, wollte ich mein Schiff nur sehr ungern aus den Augen lassen. Zu Recht, wie sich heraus stellte. Nachdem ich mit dem Frühstück fertig war, und zurück kam, war es weg. Ich ahnte Schlimmes und lief in den Garten, wo meine Brüder gemeinsam mit Dad im letzten Sommer ein Baumhaus gebaut hatten. Sie hatten mir verboten es zu betreten und normalerweise hatte ich auch keine Lust dazu, aber jetzt kochte ich vor Wut. Schon von weitem hörte ich ihr Lachen. Das regte mich nur noch mehr auf. Ich erschreckte sie ziemlich, als ich in ihrem Geheimversteck auftauchte. Sofort sah ich, dass Dan mein Schiff in der Hand hielt.   
„Gib das her, du Stinker", fuhr ich ihn an und wollte es ihm aus der Hand reißen.   
„Denkst du", er gab es an Mick weiter, der in Höchstgeschwindigkeit und gefolgt von mir und meinen anderen zwei Brüdern, die Leiter hinunter kletterte. Er sauste ins Haus und schaffte es mich abzuhängen. Im Wohnzimmer gab es einen Knall und als ich gefolgt von Dan und Jon dort ankam, lag Mick am Boden. Er war über ein Spielzeug gestolpert. Dabei war ihm das Schiff aus der Hand gefallen. Es lag etwa ein Meter weiter weg am Boden. Kaputt.   
Jetzt konnte ich mich endgültig nicht mehr beherrschen. Sie hatten es zu weit getrieben. Genug war genug. Ich begann auf Mick, und Jon und Dan, die ihm zur Hilfe eilten, ein zu schlagen. Von dem Krach wurden unsere Eltern angelockt.   
„Was soll das? Amelia hör auf, aber sofort!" rief Mom.   
Meine Wut war inzwischen etwas abgekühlt und ich ließ von den dreien ab.   
„Was fällt euch eigentlich ein?" brüllte Dad uns an, „Seid ihr vollkommen verrückt geworden?"   
„Die blöde Kuh hat angefangen!" meinte Jon trotzig und zeigte auf mich.   
„Die haben mein Schiff kaputt gemacht!" konterte ich, zu den Resten der Stargazer schauend.   
„Mick, Dan, Jon! Was habt ihr euch eigentlich dabei gedacht? Das Schiff gehört eurer Schwester. Ihr hättet sie fragen sollen, ob ihr es euch ausborgen könnt!" Dad war ziemlich wütend. „Und du, Amelia! Es war zwar falsch, was deine Brüder getan haben, aber das gibt dir noch lange nicht das Recht sie zu verprügeln!" Er atmete einmal tief durch, „Ihr habt eine Woche lang Hausarrest. Abmarsch auf eure Zimmer. Sofort!"   
„Ja, Daddy", antworteten wir im Chor und marschierten geknickt hoch in unsere Zimmer.   
  
Ich war immer noch traurig, dass mein Schiff kaputt war, aber die Wut auf meine Brüder war fast verraucht. Sie hatten ihre Strafe bekommen.   
Irgendwann kam Dad. Ich lag auf meinem Bett und sah zunächst nicht auf, als er herein kam. Erst als er sich neben mich setze, hob ich den Kopf. Er wischte mir die teilweise bereits eingetrockneten Tränenflecken aus dem Gesicht und sah mich freundlich an. Anscheinend war seine Wut auch verraucht.   
„Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich." Er beförderte etwas hinter seinem Rücken hervor.   
„Mein Schiff!"   
„Ich habe es dir repariert." Mit diesen Worten stellte er es auf den Platz am Fensterbrett und wandte sich zum Gehen.   
Der Masten war zwar etwas schief, und die Segel ziemlich zerknittert, aber Hauptsache es war wieder ganz.   
  
Meine Brüder hatten jetzt endlich begriffen, dass ich nicht mehr das kleine Amilein war, das sich alles gefallen ließ.   
Natürlich ärgerten sie mich nach wie vor manchmal, aber an meinen Sachen vergriffen sie sich nicht mehr, ohne vorher zu fragen.   
  
Es verging etwa ein Jahr, in dem nichts passierte, dass sich vom normalen Familienleben abhob. Im April waren wir vier acht Jahre alt geworden. Jetzt war es Ende Mai und schon angenehm warm.   
An diesem Tag wollten meine beste Freundin Fianna und ich ins Schwimmbad gehen. Zuvor aßen wir noch bei ihr zu Mittag.   
Ziemlich spät am Nachmittag war ich dann auf dem Heimweg. Schon bevor ich unser Haus sehen konnte, fühlte ich, dass etwas in der Luft lag. Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht.   
Als ich die Gasse erreichte, blockierten die Fahrzeuge der Rancher den Weg. Eine Menge Schaulustige hatten sich angesammelt. Eigentlich hätte ich das Haus von meiner Position aus bereits gut erkennen müssen. Aber was ich sah, waren im Rauch verborgene Umrisse. Die Luft war ziemlich rußig und es stank nach Rauch.   
Plötzlich begriff ich, dass etwas Schlimmes mit unserem Haus passiert sein musste. Ich rannte los, wollte mich an der Menge vorbei quetschen, doch ich wurde prompt von einem Ranger abgefangen.   
„Wohnst du hier?"   
„Lassen Sie mich los! Ich will zu meiner Familie." Ich schlug und trat, bis er mich nicht mehr festhalten konnte. Wie ein geölter Blitz kämpfte ich mich durch die Schaulustigen. Als ich die Menge endlich passiert hatte, blieb ich wie angewurzelt stehen.   
Das Haus war zwar noch da, aber die Außenmauern waren fast vollständig verbrannt, und dort wo einmal die Küche gewesen war, prangte ein gewaltiges Loch.   
„Nein!" rief ich.   
Als ich aus dem Augenwinkel einen Rancher auftauchen sah, rannte ich wieder los, direkt auf den Eingang zu. Bevor sie mich aufhalten konnten, war ich drin und lief in den oberen Stock, nach meinen Eltern und meinen Brüdern rufend. Aber sie waren nicht da. Schließlich stand ich in dem was einmal mein Zimmer gewesen war. Der Tisch und das Bett waren fast vollkommen zerstört. Am Boden unter dem Fensterbrett entdeckte ich die verkohlten Überreste meines Modells der Stargazer. Schnell sammelte ich sie auf und stopfte sie in das hölzerne Kästchen, das in der metallenen Schublade meines Nachtkästchens das Feuer relativ unbeschadet überstanden hatte.   
Da wurde ich von hinten an der Schulter gepackt, und als ich erschrocken herum fuhr, blickte ich direkt in das Gesicht eines Rangers.   
„Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen, Kleine? Das Haus könnte einstürzen."   
Widerstandslos ließ ich mich von ihm wieder hinaus führen, in der Hoffnung dort vielleicht auf meine Eltern und meine Brüder zu treffen. Doch sie waren nicht da.   
  
Sie brachten mich in ein kleines Waisenhaus, das sich am anderen Ende der Stadt befand. Als ich am Abend dieses schrecklichen Tages im Schlafraum auf meinem Bett saß, begann ich zum ersten Mal die Wahrheit zu begreifen. Meine Eltern und meine Brüder würden niemals wieder kommen. Zum Zeitpunkt der Explosion mussten sie sich in der Küche befunden haben. Sie waren tot.   
Nur durch einen Zufall hatte ich überlebt, aber wie ich da so saß, ganz allein, wünschte ich, ich wäre bei ihnen gewesen und mit ihnen gestorben.   
  
Nach und nach fanden die Ranger heraus was an diesem Tag passiert war. Und vor allem warum. Etwa drei Monate davor konnte Dad des Piratenkapitäns Salvador habhaft werden. Einem Mann, der über Leichen ging. Für seine Verbrechen wanderte er lebenslang hinter Gitter, doch dort blieb er nicht lange. Bei einem Ausbruchsversuch fand er den Tod. Seine Bande war besessen von der Rache an dem Mann, der ihrer Meinung nach Schuld an Salvadors Tod hatte. Dad.   
An diesen Tag, den ich am liebsten aus meiner Erinnerung streichen würde, kamen sie gegen Mittag zu unserem Haus. Sie platzierten die Bombe direkt beim Küchenfenster, also in unmittelbarer Nähe des Tisches. Die Explosion hatte meine Eltern und meine Brüder wahrscheinlich augenblicklich getötet.   
  
Mir war nichts geblieben, als die Reste des Modellschiffes und das Tagebuch, das ich von meinen Eltern zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte. Je älter ich wurde, desto stärker brannte das Feuer des Hasses in mir. Ich schwor mir zur Raumflotte zu gehen, um irgendwann einmal selber ein Schiff zu kommandieren. Und wenn es so weit war, würde ich diese Piraten jagen. Erbarmungslos, genauso erbarmungslos, wie sie meine Familie ermordeten. Sie würden dafür bezahlen.   
  
Im Waisenhaus blieb ich nicht sehr lange. Bald nahmen sich Pflegeeltern meiner an. Sie waren nett, ja, und sie sorgten sich um mich. Ich konnte sie auch gut leiden, aber meine Familie konnten sie niemals ersetzen. Niemals. Und so war ich heilfroh, als ich schließlich an der Raumflottenakademie aufgenommen wurde und alles hinter mir zurück lassen konnte.   
Das Einzige, das ich mit mir nahm, war der Hass. Flammen, die mich innerlich verzehrten, und die niemals ganz erloschen. Bis heute nicht.   
  
  
Amelia endete ihre Erzählung, blickte in Delberts Gesicht, in dem sich gemischte Gefühle zeigten. Sie schaffte es nicht, die aufkommende Feuchtigkeit in ihren Augen hinunter zu schlucken.   
„Das hast du wohl nicht erwartet, oder?"   
Er schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung." Als sie wieder aufsah, bemerkte er ihre Tränen. Liebevoll legte er die Arme um sie.   
  
In seiner Nähe fühlte sie sich geborgen. Durch ihn hatte sie nach Jahren gelernt, dass es noch etwas anderes gab, als den Hass, der sie kontrollierte. Dieses Gefühl hatte ihr damals zwar geholfen zu überleben, aber später hatte es begonnen sie von innen heraus zu zerstören.   
Er hatte sie gerade noch rechtzeitig aus dem Teufelkreis gezogen, ihr geholfen endlich mit der Vergangenheit ab zu schließen und noch einmal neu zu beginnen.   
Und dafür liebte sie ihn. 


End file.
